Prank
by Marina Lenore
Summary: Just a oneshot fic I wrote.Shaoranhas an affinity for playing pranks on Sakura, but one day the prank is more than just a means of annoyance. What DOES he have on his mind? (nothing bad as you can see if you look at the rating, lol)


A/N: Hey! this is my first fic published on fanfiction-dot-net! I have written poems and things, and am currently writing an original fic for FictionPress (still haven't uploaded any of it tho), but this is my first for Fanfiction-dot-net I have written many, many fics before, but I have bad self esteem so I never put them on here, lmao!

**ANYWAYS!** I have no work today and decided, what the heck, Imawrite a fic! I will say right now, I am not a good writer, but I enjoy doing it, so mleah:P This IS a oneshot fic, just a lil SxS fic Please RnR, but be nice on the flames, if there are any.

On wit the story!

:disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS!

Pranks

"SHAORAN!"

'Uh-oh', he thought, 'I think she found my present…' Shaoran Li smirked as he fled from his best friend's house before he would face her wrath.

'Y_ou know you are going to pay for that later on_...' Shaoran sighed at the annoying voice in his head "I know, but I can't help it.. As much as I love her, she is the **perfect** target!" '_I noticed that_' Shaoran growled causing his mind to shut up, then he went to ponder a way to get himself out of the mess he had gotten into.

You see, Shaoran had a problem. He was a prankster at heart, and being around Sakura, his best friend, only made things worse. For the both of them. **She** was always getting pranked on (by him), and **he** always had to pay for it. (usually by a prank of her own or something much, much worse)

As nice as she was, Sakura Kinomoto could be a very violent person when you angered her… Oh well, such was the curse of a playfully abusive relationship. A relationship that, in all honesty, neither of them could live without.

Sakura sighed as she washed the purple goop out of her shoulder-length hair. Shaoran was going to pay, and all he could do about it was pray that this junk washed out clean…. 'Why in the world must he be so… aggravating?' Sakura sighed as she finished rinsing out her hair and wrapped it in a towel, too annoyed to bother looking to see if it had washed out clean or stained her hair a dark purple.

'_Because, if he wasn't he wouldn't be Shaoran_.' that small voice inside her answered. "Yeah, yeah…" Suddenly the phone rang, and Sakura warily picked it up.

"Moshi, moshi. Sakura speaking."

"Hello there, Is it safe yet?"

Sakura growled at the voice on the other end. "YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THIS STUFF WASHED OUT!"

Shaoran winced and held the phone several feet away from his ear. Man, that girl had a set of lungs! "It shouldn't be permanent, and besides," he said, putting the phone back to his ear again, ready at any moment to jerk it away, "I thought you liked purple?"

Sakura looked as if she were about to scream, but quickly dissolved into a fit of laughter. "You .. are.. so.. horrible!"

"Okay," Shaoran answered, "I'll be over in ten then to take you to dinner, bye!" He quickly hung up the phone before she could refuse. The perfect way to end the day, and maybe he'd actually tell her this time….

"What?" Sakura heard a click and realized what had just happened. "Ten minutes? Oh my god! I have to get ready!" She ran to her room, after writing a quick note to Outo-san telling him she was going to be out with Li-san for dinner.

"That little boy is just looking to be yelled at! Why on earth do I take this from him?" '_Because you love him…_' It was that little voice again, how she hated it for pointing out things she'd rather not deal with… Besides, he was her best friend, and that would **definitely **not work out…..

She finished getting dressed just as the doorbell rang, and she ran to the door, flustered, and went to open it, praying it wasn't him.

Shaoran rang the doorbell and waited for Sakura to answer it, knowing full well that she was hoping it wasn't him yet. "Sakura, go finish getting ready, I'll wait on the couch" He heard her respond and the door opened slightly. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him, and sat down on the couch.

"Okay!" Sakura twisted the doorknob opening it slightly before running back upstairs to get her shoes on and brush her hair again. 'That boy can be so sweet sometimes!' Sakura looked herself over in the mirror before heading downstairs once more.

Shaoran, ever the polite gentleman, stood up when Sakura entered the room, blushing slightly when he saw her. She was a beautiful as ever, in a wine colored tank top, and a black skirt that flowed to her knees. Her auburn hair(thegoop **had** washed out clean) was pulled back in a half-bun; and her long, chin-length bangs softly framed her face.

"Ready to go?" Sakura nodded, looking at her feet as she always did when she was nervous. Shaoran held his arm out to her and she took it as they walked out the door and into his car. "So, where are we going?" Sakura asked, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Somewhere special" Shaoran smiled at her, hoping that she wouldn't think he was stupid. "We are having a picnic in the forest, I have everything all set up, including the light." He added teasingly, remembering her fear of the dark.

Sakura rolled her eyes at this. "Yeah, thanks a bunch… but really," she said a little more seriously "Thanks, for everything."

Shaoran wondered what prompted this sudden display of emotion, but pulled over to the side of the road a few minutes later, having arrived at the place, and looked Sakura in the eyes. "If anyone should be thanking anyone I should thank you….."

He then turned away, blushing slightly, and walked out of the car, announcing that they had reached their destination, and got a large basket out of the trunk. "Come on, I wanna get there before it gets dark!"

Sakura, still blushing, followed him, carrying a blanket in her arms for them to sit on. 'I wonder what this is all about?'

Shaoran looked behind him, to make sure that Sakura was still there, and kept walking until he reached a clearing. He then set his things down and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"Why'd you have to run ahead?" Sakura whined as she walked into the clearing and plopped down next to Shaoran. "That was mean."

Shaoran grinned at her, "I know! I'm a mean person; I thought you would have figured that out by now! Especially after this morning…." Shaoran trailed off, his grin widening, but looking as if he were about to get hit.

"Oh yeah.. I still haven't paid you back for that!" Sakura smirked, knowing that she was going to hold that over him for the rest of the night.

"So much for this being a relaxing evening…." Shaoran looked almost scared at the prospect now. He knew that Sakura was no one to be fooled with. '_Then why do you insist on getting her angry at you?_' 'I don't know why, and why won't you shut up!' '_Because, it's more fun this way, besides it is a little hard to shut your mind up…_'

"Anyways..." Sakura noticed that Shao looked a little bit uncomfortable, and decided to be nice to hm tonight. 'But just this once….' 'U_h huh, ri-ight!_' ':growls: SHUT UP!' Sakura shook her head slightly then looked up at Shaoran, "I won't do anything tonight, okay? I'll.. just… get you back tomorrow!" She saw Shaoran look up, quite startled but then he smiled.

"Thanks a lot…" Shaoran looked up and smiled at her again. 'Maybe I **will** be able to tell her after all….'

**:one hour later:** (A/N: I hate doing this, but it seems to me the fic is just dragging on… Like I said earlier I can't write well, lol)

Thefriends had just finished a light dinner and dessert, and were sitting a few feet away from each other when Shaoran decided he had better get this over with.

"Sakura?" "Hmm?" Shaoran looked at the girl he loved, wondering how she was going to react to what he was planning on telling her. "I just wanted you to know…" Suddenly he felt a finger touch his lips and Sakura was right next to him.

"Shh… look." Right across from them, eating berries off a bush was a doe and her fawn. Shaoran's amber eyes widened in amazement, deer were extremely rare in this part of the forest. He looked over at Sakura, her eyes full of wonder, and smiled, and then he leaned over quietly and whispered something in her ear.

Sakura was so absorbed with watching the deer then she hadn't even noticed Shaoran lean over. "I love you Sakura…"

She blinked, and looked over at him, the deer the farthest thing from her mind now. "What?" she whispered. Shaoran looked her in the eye, and took her hand. "I said… I love you, Sakura." He looked, worried at her speechlessness, half expecting a slap.

"I…" Sakura didn't know how to reply to this, it was, in fact, the least expected thing that had ever happened to her. 'Shaoran loves… me?' '_Of course he does you fool! He just told you that!_' "But how…"

Shaoran looked at her, amazed. "How? How could I not, Sakura….." He smiled a bit. "You are the kindest, most beautiful and perfect person in the world, and you are asking me how I love you?" he looked down at the ground for a moment. "How can't I love you?"

Sakura blushed at this, she hadn't meant for that to come out. "I…" She looked down, confused at her conflicting thoughts. 'I do love him, but…. No, I'm going to tell him, no more being afraid..." A warmth spread through her body at this realization and she looked up to see Shaoran looking at the ground

Shaoran sighed, "N-never mind, Sakura-san… just… never mind." He stood up and was about to walk off when something grabbed his arm and jerked him back to the ground. Sakura glared at him. "You aren't getting away that easy; I won't have you leaving me here by myself! Anyways, it's dark now!" She looked a little bit scared, then she smiled at him.

'Am I sure about this?' '_What do you think! You are the one who was telling me you were gonna tell him_...' "Besides.. you never let me answer you…."

Shaoran sat there looking at her somewhat strangely. Sakura had never done **this** before! "Did I ask a question?" "No, but you said something that deserves an answer… and…" Sakura leaned over and kissed him gently. "I love you too, Shao…"

Shaoran smiled at her, and pulled her close to him, holding her in his arms. "That's good…." Then he looked don at her smiling face and added, "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Sakura glared at him for a moment then laughed. "No, But I think I'll wait for tomorrow to get my revenge…" Sakura smiled and kissed him once more.

!Das Ende!

A/N: Yeah I know! Crappy ending! But I couldn't think of anything better! Like I have said like TEN times. I am not good at this.. I am a wonder at rpg's but as much as I love to write … no. lol Anyways, it is short and makes no sense and drags on forever, but please review! Hope you like it, oneshots are not my style, I'm more of a novel type person myself!

:hugs:

DAK


End file.
